The Day That Changed Everything
Summary Lord Zordicon declares war on America. Story It is a regular day at a regular park. Children are out playing when a black helicoptor flies near and shoots missles at people. Then a metal man blasts the missles before they could hit. Who is this? Why it's "Silver Sentry!" All the people yelled. "That's right!" Silver Sentry replied. He then flew right at the helicoptor and flew through it destroying it. Back at a large tower Silver Senrty lands and takes off his armor. "Computer, what's up?" Jet said "You have forgotten a date with Jenny. And that is all." The computer replied. After a few minutes, Jenny walks out of an elevator. "I've was waiting," she said "What took you, Mr. Kenny?" ''Jet Kenny famous superhero who fights badguys and saves cats from trees but can't remember a single date. More like a supermoron. ''Jet thought. "Sorry?" Jet asked. "I'm starting to think this hero stuff is becoming more than a hobby." Jenny replied. "Is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Jet asked. "Maybe." Jenny said. They then kiss for 10 seconds. "Okay yes you can." Jenny answered. Meanwhile, at a apartment a Ray is with Tess in bed sleeping when his cellphone rings. He gets up and answers it. "Hello?" He said sleeply. "Good morning, Captain Awesome!" A cheerful voice said. "Rich, what are you talking about?" Ray asked. "Today's the day, my man." Rich said. "What?" Ray said suprised. He got up. "Rich I totally forgot. I'll be there in 20 minutes, Ok?" Ray said running into a bathroom. "Sure, it's fine" Rich replied. "K, bye!" Ray rattled off hanging up. He grabed a Dr. Pepper and started drinking until it was empty. Tess walked in. "Did you forget?" She asked. "Yes, Tess." Ray said looking in his closet. He then found a supersuit. Tess grabed Ray by the hand "It will be alright." They kiss and get into the shower together. Later at a convention Ray as Captain Awesome steps up to a microphone. "Thank you all for coming to this years Clash of Heroes. We held last year because Me and Silver Snetry where both holding a very large grudge. So we decided to fuel that for a fun event for charity. So it is my great pleasure to welcome you to the second Clash of Heroes Convention!" Fireworks go off. Silver Sentry lands. "Sorry I was late, Ray." My girlfriend takes so much time. "I know the feeling." Captain Awesome said. Then 10 or more black helicoptors come in. The first one lands on the stage next to Silver Sentry. A black clad armored foot came out. "I know that armor..." Sentry said. "Yes, it is I," an evil voice rang out. "Lord Zordicon!" Silver Sentry flies at Zordicon and tackles him. "I don't think so, Zordicon. This my Convention. And you will not ruin it!" Lord Zoridcon laughes. "Damn you, Kenny, Always hotheaded." Lord Zordicon chuckled. Lord Zordicon punches Sentry into the crowd. "Most of you know me. I am a terrorist. And I like it! I and can't stand the stupidity of your freedom and flag crap! So I declare war upon all of America!" CONTINUED IN PART 2... Characters *Captain Awesome *Silver Sentry *Jenny Wave *Tess Texas Villains *Lord Zordicon *Army of Terroists Category:Episodes